lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Saugorth
Saugorth was a cross-cultural, phenomenological being of unknown origin and appearance. What precedes a Saugorth Incident (what is accepted as an appearance of Saugorth) was generally accepted, however. These incidents were predominately situated in deep caves and chasms in Helmont, Mhordyn and Contra. Saugorth Incidents Although there were definitively no known outright survivors of a Saugorth Incident, there have been many survivors of the precursor to such an incident. To avoid death and be present during the incident, it was thought that one must become unconscious or dead, allowing the possibility to experience the event's preamble. Following an event, there were always vast areas stained pure black, with no evidence of bodies or people that were present in the event. The following was the longest anybody had survived leading up to the incident itself, lived and been able to recount what happened: "I sighted the others running, and at that point I think we all knew what was coming - these incidents were legendary. But for me, there was a terrifying allure to such an incident, I had to experience it. Once the mining chasm was clear, an eerie silence hung over the perilous drop ahead of me. It looked like it continued for eternity; the roaring flames besides me only illuminated its top. I knew it was coming because of the infamous effect on your head. The modest pain I had felt moments ago quickly began to intensify, eventually transforming into a careless and heart-wrenching psychological beat. I retained my sight, so I peered over the edge to sight the being. Nothing. Pitch black. But then I looked over to the flaming torches beside me, and their light began to dissipate, with a stalking Morteon nearby fleeing faster than I'd ever seen a Morteon move. Some see it as reassuring that man's capacity for mental torture runs deeper than even a Morteon. Once all the light faded, I could see nothing, it was blacker than the blackest black. Then, the banging intensified, as an abrupt screech began. Initially, it resembled the forging of new swords at first, a mechanistic and deliberate action. But as it roared louder, it became more and more tangible, grounded only by my own capacity for pain. At this point I begun to consider freeing myself of consciousness - either by suicide or other means. But I endured, and after a moment or two began to see the most hauntingly terrible images, tears were drawn fro my eyes - voluntarily or not I cannot say. These images were overlain one another, until the black that filled the space began to give (what I presume to be) an illusion of all these events depicted happening at once, playing out before my very eyes, both shut and open. After this, I could not take any more - for the pain associated with each individual image began to manifest itself in my head, multiple times. At last, I stumbled into the blackness and chanced upon a stone, then hurled it towards my own head desperately. When I woke I thought I was dead, but alas the flames in the torches was roaring once more." To simplify, the events occur (confirmed) in the following order; * A modest headache begins, at which point most nearby flee - including creatures * It intensifies into a relentless beat, growing in pain * All light nearby begins to seemingly evaporate into nothingness * A screech begins, feeling internal. It joins with the banging to produce unbearable psychological torment * Repelling images begin to overlay one-another, all containing the despair they are pregnant with. The blackness around gives the illusion of them all occurring at once; whether eyes are open or not * Tears are involuntarily drawn Everything beyond was unknown, but would culminate in the arrival of Saugorth - resulting in a Saugorth Incident. History As Helmontan scholar, Forkoux Fyth once noted, Saugorth seemingly supersedes history; and by extension time. Reports of Saugorth Incidents have been identical throughout the history of Humans. The most significant and arguably the only shift in speculation surrounding Saugorth arose when a miner lost his mind and was rendered entirely insane in 103 AG. The individual, known colloquially as Saugorth's Messenger, is believed to have come the closest to sighting Saugorth, and is famous for his providing of primitive illustrations that are believed to have offered insight on Saugorth. The man consistently drew a circle, but what was contained within was conversely consistently inconsistent. Namely, images associated with universally connoting depictions of personal torment. These might include watching ones child's limbs being torn off, being burnt or watching a lover slowly be turned into a Kromorte. Before the man died due to blood loss from gouging his eyes out one evening, his last illustration was of the same circle - but nothing was contained inside. This particular image is the most disputed, with scholars such as Forkoux Fyth, Tr'cupen and Pyter Fyth all having their own ideas. Saugorth, inhabiting the deepest parts of Helmont, Mhordyn and Contra, had had a profound effect on mining. In Helmont, an undefined point named the 'Saugorth Horizon' was the deepest point at which a mining complex generally mines. This was established by the first Saugorth Incident occurance, which usually occurred in an inhospitable part of the mine. Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Culture